


Slacking Off

by orphan_account



Series: Office!verse [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Office Sex, Transformers as Humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I forget when I wrote this but I do know it was for a degenerate friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slacking Off

"Don't you have work to do?"

Slipstream was almost impressed when he actually took a moment to consider her question, before raising an eyebrow down at her. "Nothing that's more important than doing _you_." That only earned him a gentle slap in the face and needy hips rolling into his groin.

"You cheeky fucker."

"I _would_ be one by now if you'd stop squirming so much." Megatron emphasised his point by hardening his grip on her hips, forcing her still while he unzipped his pants.

"Sorry, Megsy..." Slipstream purred teasingly, watching him prepare himself with bitten lips and eventually helping him with the hand that wasn't pressed down on the back of his neck. He didn't tear his eyes away from her the whole time he stroked himself, groaning as he grew harder with eyes locked in the center of her torn open shirt- the buttons of which were strewn on the floor. His hands drifted down to her ass and then the back of her thighs, letting her slowly bounce on his lap in anticipation of the fucking he was going to give to her. 

"Ready yet?" It was a bit of a redundant question considering she could feel how 'ready' she was for herself, but it made Megatron smirk and send a shiver down her spine.

"Show me what you've got, baby, and we'll find out." He was already halfway through sliding her damp panties down, so all Slip had to do was hike her skirt up and try not to plunge herself down on his dick as he eased her onto him. He liked hearing her whine, silently begging him to go faster as she pulsed around his cock. Megatron was content to lie back in his chair and let her ride him at her leisure, occasionally surprising her with a sudden thrust upwards from his hips when he thought she was looking hazy on top of him. The first buck triggered her second orgasm, and then a third that almost tripped him over the edge as well. He managed to hang on for a few more pleasure-wrung minutes with hands clawing into his armrests and heavy breaths glowing through gritted teeth. 

They only unclenched when Slipstream leaned in for a deep kiss, letting him swallow her moans and feel her breasts press against his chest. His tongue rolled against hers and he knew he was close, so damn close...

Then his intercom buzzed with a suddenness that almost made him jump out of his chair and spill Slip on the floor.

He answered it with bitter air blowing hard through his nose and eyes ablaze with suppressed fury.

"Megatron, sir, I do hope I'm not interrupting anything-"

"You are, Starscream. So make your point before I come down there and personally wring the answer from your neck."

"Well, um- uh, there's problems with the file system again and Soundwave is currently unavailable so-"

"Not my problem." When he cut Starscream off he was sure to turn the whole damn thing off before flipping Slipstream over and fucking her hard into the chair leather to make up for his lost climax.


End file.
